Hand in Hand
by Alistanniel
Summary: In dieser Geschichte werden Maeve und Conchobar endlich zur Vernunft kommen, natürlich jeder auf seine Weise *now finished*
1. Geständnisse

_Inhalt: In dieser Geschichte werden Maeve und Conchobar endlich zur Vernunft kommen, natürlich jeder auf seine Weise.   
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören allesamt Saban.   
Author's note: Meine erste Mystic Knights Fic_

* * *

  
  
  


**Hand in Hand**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Geständnisse   
  
  
Deirdre saß auf einer der Trauerweiden, die rings um den Waldsee wuchsen. Schon als Kind war sie oft hierher gekommen, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Sie liebte das sanfte Plätschern, wenn der Wind das blaugrüne Wasser aufwühlte, das leise Rascheln der Zweige und das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Blätter der Weiden hindurch fielen und sich an der Wasseroberfläche brachen. Hier konnte sie in Ruhe über alles nachdenken, während sie dem Zwitschern der Vögel lauschte.   
  
Jemand näherte sich dem Waldsee, Zweige knackten unter langsamen Schritten. Deirdre konnte den Neuankömmling sehen, bevor er sie entdeckt hatte. Rohan. Der junge Mann ließ seinen Blick suchend umher schweifen. Im ausladenden Geäst des Baumes hätte er sie sofort bemerkt, wenn der den Kopf gehoben hätte, aber auf diese Idee kam er anscheinend nicht.   
Deirdre hangelte sich an den knorrigen Ästen des Baumes nach unten. Ein Unterfangen, das sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, ein falscher Schritt konnte fatal sein. Sie befand sich zwar nicht all zu weit oben, aber immer noch hoch genug, um sich bei einem Sturz ernsthafte Verletzungen zuziehen zu können. Als sie schließlich den Waldboden sicher erreichte, war Rohan bereits hinter einigen Bäumen verschwunden.   
  
"Rohan!" Er hielt inne als er ihre Stimme hörte.   
"Dachte ich's mir doch, dass du hier bist. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen, wo hast du dich versteckt?"   
"Dort oben", sie wies auf die Trauerweide, in deren Geäst sie gesessen hatte.   
"Hast du mich gesucht?", fragte Deirdre, obgleich sie die Antwort kannte.   
"Ja, ich.. ähm, ich wollte mit dir reden", er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück zum See. Sie ließen sich am Ufer ins Gras sinken, zogen die Schuhe aus, um die bloßen Füße ins kalte Wasser zu tauchen.   
  
"Deirdre", Rohan wusste nicht so recht, wie er beginnen sollte. "Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich es dir überhaupt sagen soll, schließlich wirst du bald Garretts Frau sein und dann ist es bedeutungslos."   
Bei der Erwähnung von Garretts Namen schluckte die Prinzessin.   
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen", fuhr er fort, "Ich liebe dich, und wenn du Garrett heiratest, wirst du ein Teil meines Herzens mit dir nehmen."   
"Rohan, ich möchte, dass du eines weißt", Deirdre sah ihn an, eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, "Ich liebe dich auch und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als mit dir zusammen zu sein, aber wir wissen beide, dass es nicht sein kann. Dieses verdammte Bündnis mit Rugad ist viel zu wichtig für Kells, als dass wir es aufs Spiel setzen dürfen."   
"Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so. Ich wünschte Garrett wäre niemals hier aufgetaucht", er machte sich keine Mühe die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.   
  
Die beiden sahen sich lange schweigend an, keiner wusste etwas zu sagen. Rohan wischte Deirdre die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Nicht weinen. Diese Traurigkeit passt nicht zu dir", er strich ihr übers Haar und als sie sich an ihn lehnte, legte er seine Arme um sie. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich geborgen. Diese Sicherheit würde ihr Garrett nie geben können. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich einander, bis ihre Lippen zu einem zaghaften Kuss verschmolzen.   
"Nein", Rohan wandte sich ab, "Wir dürfen das nicht. Du bist jemand anderem versprochen." Er suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Reaktion.   
"Rohan", hauchte sie, "Bitte weis mich nicht ab. Wir haben nur das Hier und Jetzt. Sobald wir wieder in Kells sind, wird es zu spät sein."   
Verwundert sah er sie an, "Ich werde dich nicht abweisen, aber bedenke, dass du es bereuen könntest." "Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein." Ihre Sicherheit und Bestimmtheit überraschte ihn noch mehr. 


	2. Neue Sorgen

  
Kapitel 2: Neue Sorgen   
  
  
_Schwärze. Es war so schwarz, dass man die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte. Deirdre rannte, ohne zu wissen wohin. Hinter sich konnte sie den schnaufenden Atem ihres Verfolgers hören. Sie wagte es nicht, sich um zu drehen und ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, dann würde er sie unweigerlich erwischen. Doch die Kreatur kam näher, immer näher. Sie spürte es. Das Etwas würde sie erwischen, sie konnte nicht mehr schneller. Schließlich drehte sie sich um, sah wie die Bestie zum Sprung ansetzte. Ein Wesen mit dem Körper eines riesigen Wolfes und dem Kopf Garretts. "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!" brachte es unter Knurren hervor, bevor es sie zu Boden riss._   
  
Deirdre erwachte schreiend und wild um sich schlagend. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie begriff, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand.   
Schon wieder dieser Traum. Der Schreck saß ihr noch in den Knochen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie das Monster deutlich erkennen. Den gewaltigen muskulösen Wolfskörper mit scharfen Klauen an den Pranken, jede eine tödliche Waffe, und den Kopf Garretts, der sein gewöhnlich überhebliches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.   
Rohan war der Einzige, der von diesem Traum wusste. Ihr Vater hätte sie nur milde angelächelt und gesagt, dass sie endlich aufhören solle, sich dagegen zu wehren, wenn sie ihm davon erzählt hätte, deshalb ließ sie es bleiben.   
  
Am nächsten Morgen war sie schlecht gelaunt. Sie hatte nach dem Alptraum kaum mehr geschlafen. Das Gefühl, dass ihr die Kreatur aus den dunklen Ecken ihres Zimmer entgegen starrte, bereit sie an zu fallen, hatte sie nicht losgelassen, außerdem war ihr wieder übel.   
Normalerweise hätte König Conchobar nur die Stirn gerunzelt, inzwischen kannte er die Launen seiner Tochter, aber sie hatte das Frühstück wieder nicht angerührt, schon seit Tagen hatte sie morgens kaum etwas gegessen. Langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen und beschloss mit ihr darüber zu reden.   
  
Er fand sie, wie erwartet, im Stall. Dorthin zog sie sich meistens zurück, wenn sie allein sein wollte. Sie lag im Stroh und starrte an die Decke.   
"Hallo, Deirdre", begann er, woraufhin sie aufsah, "Ich glaube wir sollten reden."   
"Ich wüsste nicht worüber", sie stand auf, wollte an ihm vorbei und den Stall verlassen, aber er hielt sie zurück.   
"Hier geblieben, junge Dame. Inzwischen kenne ich dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt."   
"Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen."   
"Du isst seit Tagen kein Frühstück und kaum was zu Mittag, also erzähl mir nicht, dass du nur schlecht geschlafen hast."   
"Mir ist jedes Mal nach dem Aufstehen schlecht, zufrieden?"   
"Nein. Du wirst jetzt du Cathbad gehen. Er findet heraus was du hast und gibt dir etwas, damit du dich besser fühlst."   
  
Cathbad runzelte nur die Stirn, als sie wegen der Übelkeit zu ihm kam. Nach einem Check kannte er die Ursache.   
"Ich denke die Symptome sprechen für sich. Du erwartest ein Kind", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er die nächsten Worte formulierte, "Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Rohan der Vater ist?"   
"Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?" Natürlich hatte er damit recht.   
"Man muss euch beide doch nur ansehen, wenn ihr zusammen seid", murmelte der Druide, "Du weißt, dass dein Vater nicht gerade erfreut sein wird."   
"Nicht gerade erfreut? Das ist ziemlich milde ausgedrückt. Er wird mich wahrscheinlich umbringen", sie zögerte, "Cathbad, bitte helft mir,wie soll ich ihm das bloß beibringen?"   
"Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Deirdre. Du musst es ihm irgendwann beichten, je schneller, desto besser. Aber das überlasse ich dir. Wenn er fragt, werde ich ihn abwimmeln. Ich erwarte jedoch von dir, dass du ihm sehr bald reinen Wein einschenkst."   
"Das werde ich, Cathbad, das werde ich", murmelte sie Gedanken versunken, während sie das Zimmer des Druiden verließ.   
  
Jetzt hatte sie wirklich Probleme. Sie musste es ihrem Vater sagen, aber wie?   
Rohan verstand ihre Angst davor. Er hatte sie bis vor den Thronsaal begleitet. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, da musste sie durch.   
  
"Vater, ich muss dir etwas sagen", sie schluckte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und wäre davon gelaufen.   
"Ich bin ganz Ohr", er spürte, ihr Zögern, "Geht es um das, was Cathbad gesagt hat?"   
"Ja, ich... ähm, ich erwarte ein Baby", brachte sie schließlich hervor.   
Conchobars Miene verdunkelte sich, "Garrett ist wohl nicht der Vater."   
"Rohan ist es", sie musste sich zwingen ihn an zu sehen.   
Die Reaktion des Königs bestand aus einer kräftigen Ohrfeige, "Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Tochter."   
Deirdre widerstand der Versuchung sich die schmerzende Wange zu reiben.   
"Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du dieses Kind auf keinen Fall behalten wirst. Selbst wenn Garrett verlangt, dass es nach der Geburt in der Wildnis ausgesetzt wird, es wird geschehen."   
"Nein, das kannst du mir nicht antun!", Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, "Ich lasse mir mein Kind nicht wegnehmen!"   
  
Damit rannte sie aus dem Thronsaal. Die Soldaten vor dem Eingang konnten nicht schnell genug ausweichen und Rohan, der immer noch wartete, rettete sich mit einem Schritt zur Seite.   
  
Ihr Ziel war der Waldsee. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen und weinte bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.   
Sie wusste, dass sie nichts tun konnte, wenn Garrett wollte, dass sie das Kind hergab, musste sie sich fügen. Wie konnte das Schicksal nur so grausam sein? 


	3. Mondnacht

  
Kapitel 3: Mondnacht   
  
  
Den ganzen Tag ließ sich Deirdre nicht blicken. Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden begann, fing König Conchobar an sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Bei ihm im Thronsaal waren die mystischen Ritter und Prinz Garrett, der Rohan von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem abschätzigen Blick bedachte. Angus, Ivar und er hatten gerade eben erfahren was Sache war.   
"Ich gehe sie suchen", bot sich Rohan an.   
"Du fasst sie nicht noch einmal an!" fuhr ihn Garrett sofort an: "Wenn sie einer sucht, dann ich."   
"Ruhe!", donnerte Conchobar: "Ihr geht alle beide. Bringt sie mir gesund wieder."   
Die beiden trollten sich, ohne den Anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
  
"Rohan, du weißt doch, wo sie ist, oder? Du kennst sie ja so gut". Garrett starrte finster vor sich hin.   
"Und wenn es so wäre?"   
"Dann bringst du mich zu ihr."   
  
Der Ritter des Feuers steuerte zielstrebig die Küste an. Hinter den Felsen und dem Meer versank langsam die Sonne.   
  
"Wunderschön", hauchte Rohan.   
"Woher weißt du so genau, dass sie hier ist?" Garrett sah ihn immer noch nicht an.   
"Sie liebt diesen Ort."   
"Ein Jammer, dass es so etwas in Rugad nicht gibt, aber sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Bei diesen Worten sah Rohan abrupt auf: "Wie meinst du das?"   
"Ja denkst du denn, ich lasse meine Frau in deiner Nähe, wenn ich nach Hause zurück kehre?"   
"Das entspricht aber nicht den Bedingungen des Königs. Du kannst Kells doch nicht die Erbin nehmen! Wer soll das Reich nach Conchobars Tod regieren?"   
"Wie wär's mit dir, Draganta?", Sarkasmus erklang in seiner Stimme: "Ach, ich vergaß, in deinen Adern fließt das Blut des Feindes."   
"Als ob das eine Rolle spielt.", Rohan wurde langsam wütend. Der Prinz schaffte es immer wieder ihn zum Kochen zu bringen. "Ich gehe diesen Weg, such du dort.", er deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu der, die er einschlagen wollte."   
"In Ordnung. Aber vergiss nicht, wenn du sie anrührst, bringe ich dich um."   
Jetzt war der Sarkasmus an Rohan: "Wie du willst. Du weißt, dass der König seine Tochter einem Mörder ganz bestimmt nicht geben wird."   
  
Der Mond tauchte die Umgebung in fahles Licht. Rohan näherte sich langsam den Klippen. Er wusste, dass sie hier war, er glaubte ihre Nähe zu fühlen.   
"Deirdre, bist du hier?", flüsterte er.   
Leise kam ihre Antwort: "Rohan? Was machst du hier?"   
"Dein Vater schickt mich, er macht sich Sorgen um dich."   
"Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie unvermittelt.   
"Gern. Was du willst." Endlich hatte er sie entdeckt, sie hockte auf einem von den Wellen nassen glitschigen Felsen.   
"Würdest du mich in deine Arme nehmen? Nur kurz."   
Rohan wollte ihr antworten, doch eine Hand legte sich eisern auf seine Schulter.   
"Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", zischte Garrett.   
Deirdre bedachte ihn mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick: "Was will der denn hier?"   
"Er glaubt dich vor mir beschützen zu müssen", Rohan konnte sich den Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen.   
  
Ohne eine Antwort sprang die Prinzessin auf und rannte davon, so schnell es die feuchten Felsen zuließen. Bald hatte die Dunkelheit sie geschluckt.   
"Garrett, du Vollidiot! Jetzt kommt sie auf Garantie nicht mehr zurück. Der König wird toben", fauchte Rohan.   
  
Deirdre war so erpicht darauf, schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden, dass sie nicht mehr auf den Weg achtete. Es kam wie es kommen musste. In ihrem Lauf glitt sie auf den nassen Steinen aus. Die Sekunden, in denen sie fiel, hilflos mit den Armen ruderte, versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden, kamen ihr endlos vor. Ihr Schrei verlor sich im Rauschen der Wellen.   
  
Rohan und Garrett sprachen auf dem Heimweg kein einziges Wort miteinander, denn jede noch so kleine Bemerkung hätte einen neuerlichen Streit ausgelöst. Genau das war das Letzte was Rohan momentan wollte. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, hoffte, dass Deirdre bald von sich aus nach Kells zurück kehrte. Er musste sich mit ihr aussprechen.   
  


_Ich träume.   
Du bist bei mir.   
Hier und jetzt   
in diesem Traum._


	4. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

  
Kapitel 4: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht   
  
  
Torc schritt langsam den Weg hinauf zu der sanften Anhöhe, von der aus man die gesamte Bucht überblicken konnte. Sein Blick wanderte den hellen Strand entlang. Von dem Sturm, der letzte Nacht getobt hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Wasser war glatt, Wellen rollten gemächlich an Land. Sein Blick blieb an etwas hängen, das nicht an diesen Strand gehörte. Er sah einen menschlichen Körper, den offenbar das Meer angespült hatte. Bevor er die Anhöhe hinunter lief, gab er den Soldanten, die hinter ihm standen, ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.   
Beim näher Kommen erkannte er den schlanken Körper einer Frau, das durchnässte rote Haar klebte auf ihrem Gesicht, verwehrte ihm den Blick darauf. Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und noch bevor er ihr das Haar vollständig aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte, wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte.   
"Lebt sie?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Soldaten ihm neugierig über die Schulter spähten. Er fühlte ihren Puls.   
"Ja, sie ist noch am Leben. Die Königin wird höchst erfreut sein."   
  
Maeves Reaktion fiel anders aus, als Torc erwartet hatte. Er erhielt keinen Lob. Überhaupt, fand er, dass sich die Königin irgendwie verändert hatte. Nachdem er seinen Fund in der Gefängniszelle abgeliefert hatte, hatte sie ihn angewiesen zu gehen. Was sie nicht wusste, war dass er sich hinter dem Eingang versteckt hielt und sie einige Zeit beobachtete.   
Eine Weile saß die Königin nur da, sah Deirdre an, die vor ihr im Stroh, das den Boden der Zelle bedeckte, lag. In der Hand hielt sie ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrem Sammelsurium.   
"Das wird deine Lebensgeister wieder wecken", sagte sie leise, während sie ihr eine Strähne des roten Haars aus der Stirn strich. Langsam öffnete sie das Fläschchen und hielt es ihr unter die Nase. Der intensive Kräuterduft, der davon ausging, zeigte bald seine Wirkung.   
Benommen schlug Deirdre die Augen auf und erschrak prompt, als sie Maeve erkannte.   
"Shhh, nicht aufregen", versuchte diese sie zu beruhigen.   
"Was... was ist passiert?", fragte die Prinzessin, sichtlich verwirrt.   
"Torc und seine Männer haben dich am Strand gefunden und hierher gebracht. Das Meer hat dich an Land gespült. Du hattest Glück."   
"Die nassen Felsen... ich bin darauf ausgerutscht", murmelte sie.   
"Also war es ein Unfall?"   
Deirdre nickte: "Was habt Ihr nun vor zu tun?"   
"Nun, ich könnte deinem Herrn Vater ein Ultimatum stellen. Dein Leben für Kells. Er würde darauf eingehen."   
"Niemals!"   
"Doch, das würde er, und das weißt du. Kells wäre mein."   
Deirdre wusste, dass Maeve recht hatte. Niemals würde Conchobar das Leben seiner Tochter aufs Spiel setzen. Außer wenn das die letzte Hoffnung für sein Volk wäre. Was er ihr von Anfang an beigebracht hatte, war dass sich einzelne Opfer für das Wohl des Ganzen manchmal nicht vermeiden ließen.   
In diesem Moment betrat Torc den Raum, redete leise mit der Königin, sodass Deirdre kein Wort verstand und verschwand dann eilig wieder.   
Maeve musterte die Prinzessin eindringlich: "Er hat mir gerade vorgeschlagen dich zu töten, falls Conchobar nicht auf meine Forderung eingeht." Auf Deirdres geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte sie keinerlei Reaktion.   
Einem plötzlichen Gedanken folgend sank die Prinzessin auf die Knie: "Meine Königin, ich bitte Euch, so lasst mir mein Leben. Nicht um meinetwillen bitte ich, sondern um meines ungeborenen Kindes willen."   
Die Königin schnappte überrascht nach Luft: "Du erwartest ein Kind?"   
"Ja", antwortete Deirdre langsam: "Rohan ist der Vater."   
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Maeve die Bedeutung dieser Worte begriff. "Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich", hauchte sie.   
"Welche Prophezeiung?" Deirdre fröstelte, ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar waren immer noch nass.   
"Komm mit, beim Kamin im Thronsaal ist es schön warm.", Maeve öffnete die Zellentür und ging hinaus. Deirdre zögerte, ehe sie ihr folgte.   
  
Im Thronsaal ließ sich Deirdre vor dem Kamin auf den Vorleger sinken, während Maeve eine Schriftrolle zu Tage beförderte und sich dann zu ihr setzte.   
"Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich", wiederholte sie, "Bei der Geburt meines Sohnes, Rohan, wurde Folgendes prophezeit." Sie begann den Inhalt der Schriftrolle zu lesen.   
  
_Höret, Bewohner von Temra und von Kells, Der Friede wird kommen, wenn ein Kind beider Königreiche das Licht der Welt erblickt. Das Kind des Sohnes der Königin von Temra und der Tochter des Königs von Kells. Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Die beiden Königskinder werden zueinander finden, egal was auch immer sie trennt._   
  
"Rohan und du, ihr habt zusammen gefunden und euer beider Kind wird den Frieden bringen", Maeve legte die Schriftrolle beiseite.   
"Wie kann denn dieses Kind den Frieden bringen? Das könnt nur Ihr, indem Ihr den Vertrag unterschreibt."   
"Glaub mir, ich habe das Kämpfen so satt. Ich hätte den Vertrag längst unterzeichnet, aber so einfach ist das nicht. Leider."   
"Ihr braucht doch nur ein Papier zu unterschreiben", Deirdre verstand nicht, worauf die Königin hinaus wollte.   
"Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich des Todes. Denn ich werde immer noch kontrolliert - von meinem Vater."   
"Aber er ist doch tot. Schon seit vielen Jahren."   
"Ja, aber selbst im Tod hat er noch Macht über mich. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass so etwas wie der Tod ihn nicht zu bremsen vermag."   
Deirdre sah sie verständnislos an.   
"Nachdem ich dir die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzählt habe, wirst du mich hoffentlich ein bisschen verstehen." 


	5. Maeves Geschichte

  
Kapitel 5: Maeves Geschichte   
  
  
Langsam und stockend begann Maeve zu erzählen. Der Feuerschein warf gespenstisch flackernde Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.   
  
_Ich war das zweite von drei Kindern. Zwei Mädchen und ein Junge. Meine ältere Schwester starb vor ihrem zehnten Geburtstag, sie war sehr krank. Als mein Brüderchen geboren wurde, war ich fünf Jahre alt, Mein Vater hatte nun endlich den lang ersehnten Erben. Doch meine Mutter starb bei seiner Geburt und der Kleine ein paar Tage danach. Jetzt war für meinen Vater die letzte Hoffung dahin, doch noch einen männlichen Erben zu bekommen. Deshalb ließ er mich im Kämpfen unterrichten, ich sollte nach seinem Tod an seine Stelle treten.   
Diese ersten fünf Jahre waren die besten meines Lebens. In dieser Zeit hatten meine Schwester und ich noch jemanden,, der sich um uns kümmerte. Nach dem Tod unserer Mutter waren wir plötzlich allein. Unser Vater kümmerte sich nicht um uns. Und als ich zehn war übergab er mich der Obhut Nemains. Sie sollte mich nicht nur das Kämpfen lehren, sondern mich auch in Sachen Magie unterrichten. Es folgte eine zermürbende Zeit.   
Jede freie Minute verbrachte ich in den Wäldern. Ihre Einsamkeit gab mir Frieden. Bei einem meiner Streifzüge traf ich einen Jungen. Er sagte mir er käme von einem Bauernhof der Umgebung. Wir wurden Freunde und trafen uns regelmäßig. Schließlich verliebte ich mich in ihn. Er gab mir das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. Ein wunderbares Gefühl. Er ist Lugads Vater. Erst später erfuhr ich, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Waldgeist in Menschengestalt war. Als mein Vater erfuhr, dass ich ein Kind erwartete, bestrafte er mich hart. Bei Lugads Geburt war ich fünfzehn. Mein Vater nahm mir das Baby weg, ich habe es nicht einmal gesehen. Ich wusste lange nicht was er mit dem Kleinen gemacht hatte.   
Schließlich wurde ich mit einem Prinzen verlobt. Damals war ich ungefähr so alt, wie du jetzt bist, Deirdre. Als Rohan zur Welt kam, war ich überglücklich. Ich wollte ihm eine gute Mutter sein. Er sollte niemals das Gefühl haben nicht geliebt zu werden, wie ich es zu oft hatte. Doch was bei seiner Geburt prophezeit wurde, ließ meinem Vater keine Ruhe. Und als fast ein Jahr später die Königin von Kells eine Tochter bekam, nahm er mir Rohan weg. Er sollte nicht länger ein Kind Temras sein. Auf diese Weise hoffte mein Vater zu verhindern, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt.   
Um den Sieg über Kells zu erringen schloss er auch das Bündnis mit Mider.   
Nach seinem Tod wurde ich Königin. Doch selbst im Totenreich hat seine Seele noch Macht über mich. Durch Mider kann er mich bestrafen, wenn ich nicht mache was er will. Er könnte mich sogar töten. Und sollte ich beabsichtigen mit Kells Frieden zu schließen, wird er das auch tun. So hat er es mir jedenfalls mehrfach angedroht.   
Jetzt weißt du, warum ich den Vertrag nicht so einfach unterzeichnen kann. Täte ich es, wäre ich des Todes.   
Zu sehen, dass sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, freut mich sehr. Wenn Frieden ins Land zieht, verzeiht mir Rohan vielleicht eines Tages. Ich hoffe es zumindest, denn es schmerzt fürchterlich den Hass in seinen Augen zu sehen, wenn er mich ansieht.   
Ich hoffe du verstehst mich jetzt ein wenig besser._   
  
Sie spürte Deirdres Blick auf sich ruhen. Die Prinzessin legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Lässt sich Mider irgendwie außer Gefecht setzen?"   
"Ich fürchte nicht."   
"Er kann Euch aber nur bedrohen, wenn er sich in dieser Welt befindet, oder?"   
Die Königin nickte nur.   
"Das heißt wir müssen ihm nur den Zugang hierher verwehren."   
"Ja, das würde genügen um ihn und damit meinen Vater handlungsunfähig zu machen."   
"Und der Kelch ist das Tor in diese Welt?"   
"So ist es. Man könnte ihn zerstören, oder einen Zauber über ihn legen."   
"Aber wenn das ginge, hättet Ihr es längst getan, nicht wahr?"   
Wieder nickte sie. "Mider hat einen schützenden Zauber um den Kelch gelegt, sodass man ihn nicht zerstören kann. Meine Magie reicht leider nicht aus, um den Bann zu brechen. Aber die Zauberkraft eines Druiden würde es bestimmt."   
"Also müssen wir den Kelch schnellstmöglich nach Kells bringen, damit Cathbad dem allen ein Ende machen kann."   
"Ich gebe ihn dir. Würdest du das tun?"   
"Was passiert, wenn Mider es bemerkt?"   
"Wenn du den Kelch dann hast, wird er dich vermutlich töten und nachher mich, weil ich ihn dir gegeben, und ihn damit verraten habe."   
"Aber früher oder später wird er es merken."   
"Da hast du recht. Deshalb müssen wir schnell handeln. Alles was ich tun kann ist den Kelch in eine Truhe zu sperren, über die ich einen Bann legen kann. Das wird Mider zwar nicht für immer außer Gefecht setzen, aber ihn zumindest eine Weile aufhalten."   
"In Ordnung, ich nehme den Kelch mit nach Kells. Wenn Ihr mir Euer Wort gebt, den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen."   
Maeve hob die Hand. "Das hast du. Ich verspreche es."   
  
Gesagt, getan. Maeve legte den Kelch in eine verzauberte Truhe und gab Deirdre ein Pferd. Diese ritt so schnell sie konnte und erreichte Kells in Rekordzeit.   



	6. Der letzte Kampf

  
Kapitel 6: Der letzte Kampf   
  
  
König Conchobar machte sich inzwischen große Sorgen, dass seiner Tochter etwas zugestoßen war. Die anderen mystischen Ritter hatten sie vergebens gesucht.   
Vor dem Schlosstor brachte Deirdre ihr Pferd zum stehen. Die Soldaten öffneten sofort das Tor. Es war offensichtlich, dass auch sie erfreut waren, dass die Prinzessin zurück gekehrt war.   
Nachdem sie das Pferd einem Knecht übergeben hatte, rannte sie sofort in den Thronsaal, wo bereits der König und die anderen mystischen Ritter warteten.   
Ihr Vater umarmte sie. „Dagda sei Dank, dass du wieder da bist."   
Angus musterte die Kiste, die sie unter dem Arm trug. „Was ist denn da drin? Etwa Gold?"   
„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Es handelt sich um Ivars silbernen Kelch."   
Der mystische Ritter des Wassers horchte auf, „Wo hast du den denn her?"   
„Maeve hat ihn mir gegeben..."   
Alle sahen sie erstaunt an.   
„... Cathbad, wenn Ihr Miders Bann brechen könnt, wird sie den Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen."   
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das kein fieser Trick ist, ja?" Angus setzte einen skeptischen Blick auf.   
„Nein, ist es nicht." Mit diesen Worten gab sie die Truhe Cathbad, der, gefolgt von Conchobar und den mystischen Rittern, in seine Kammer ging.   
Er platzierte die Kiste auf dem Tisch und nahm mehrere Dinge aus seinem magischen Sortiment. Den anderen bedeutete er bei der Tür stehen zu bleiben, bevor er sein Werk begann.   
Noch während er aus den einzelnen Zutaten eine Substanz mischte, begann sich die Kiste zu bewegen. Eine dumpfe wutentbrannte Stimme drang heraus.   
„Was soll das? Maeve, holt mich sofort hier raus. Ihr wisst, welche Konsequenzen das hat, wenn Ihr Euch nicht fügt." Er warf sich gegen die Truhe, sodass sie sich heftig schüttelte.   
„Ich fürchte Maeve kann Euch nicht hören", antwortete Cathbad, die fertig angerührte Substanz zur Seite stellend. Ohne Hast ergriff er ein Säckchen und blies etwas von dem Zauberpulver auf die Kiste, die daraufhin aufsprang.   
Ein Schwall von Miders Magie drang heraus, doch dafür war der Druide gewappnet. Die grünen Waben prallten wirkungslos an seinem Schild mit dem Emblem Kells' ab, den er mit einem Zauber belegt hatte.   
Der Feenmeister stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Lasst mich sofort frei, ihr Narren.   
Ihr seid dabei euer eigenes Grab zu schaufeln. Mich zu besiegen ist..."   
Er vollendete den Satz nicht, da Cathbad die magische Substanz auf den Kobold und seinen Kelch leerte und eine rote Wolke ihn ein zu hüllen begann. Doch Mider hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und hob die Hände mit den klauenartigen Nägeln.   
Es gab einen Blitz, der alle Anwesenden zurück prallen ließ, als die Magie des Feenmeisters mit der Cathbads zusammen traf.   
Als die Substanz des Druiden aufgebraucht war, hatten sich die grünen und roten Wolken im ganzen Raum verteilt. Aber Mider war nicht besiegt.   
„Ich schaffe es nicht!", rief Cathbad, „Er ist zu stark."   
  
Da flimmerte es neben dem Druiden grün und eine menschliche Gestalt erschien.   
„Maeve!", entfuhr es ihm erstaunt.   
Die Königin wandte sich an Conchobar und die Ritter, „Raus, sofort, bevor Miders Kräfte überhand nehmen!"   
Die Angesprochenen leisteten dem Folge, blieben aber draußen vor der Tür stehen.   
Maeve hob den Runenstein und schleuderte dem Kobold magische Blitze entgegen. Doch der lachte nur „Von wem glaubt ihr habt Ihr eure Zauberkraft?"   
Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern streckte den Stein gerade von sich, jedoch ohne dass etwas geschah.   
„Ach kommt, Ihr besiegt mich ja doch nicht." Er klang nicht mehr so sicher wie zuvor, zumal Maeve nicht reagierte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen bewegten sich stumm. Der Zauber, den sie im Begriff war aus zu sprechen, war mächtiger, als alle denen sie sich bis jetzt bedient hatte und sie fürchtete ihn nicht kontrollieren zu können.   
Ihre Hände ließen den Stein los, er schwebte zwischen den einander zugewandten Handflächen in der Luft.   
Mider war unschlüssig, was zu tun war. Auch er fürchtete diesen einen Zauber. Mit einigen Handbewegungen baute er einen magischen Schild um sich und den Kelch herum auf.   
Mit einem Mal schlug Maeve die Augen wieder auf. Konzentration leuchtete in ihrem Blick. Ruckartig drehte sie ihre Hände, sodass die Flächen in Miders Richtung wiesen. Der Runenstein flog daraufhin auf den Kobold zu und als er ihn erreichte, zersprang der grüne Stein in einer gewaltigen Explosion in tausend Stücke.   
„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein!"   
Miders Schrei drang bis vor die Kammer. Dann verschwand er blitzartig in seine Welt. Nur Sekunden danach landete der Kelch am Boden und die grüne Wolke verzog sich. Ein matter Glanz ging von dem silbernen Gefäß aus. Daneben lag das Zepter. Dort wo zwischen den Hörnern des Schädels der Stein gewesen war, prangte ein Loch.   
Maeve sank erschöpft auf die Knie.   
Cathbad öffnete die Tür um den draußen Wartenden zu signalisieren, dass es vorbei war. Neugierig kam einer nach dem anderen wieder herein.   
Deirdre ging zu der immer noch am Boden hockenden Maeve.   
„Ist er weg?", fragte diese ohne den Kopf zu heben.   
„Ja. Ihr habt es geschafft. Dagda sei Dank."   
  
„Wie hat sie das gemacht?" Conchobar wandte sich zu dem Druiden.   
„Sie hat den einen Zauber angewandt, der den Runenstein vernichtete und Miders Kräfte gegen ihn selbst richtete."   
„Ist jetzt alles vorbei?"   
„Durch diesen Kelch wird er nicht mehr in unsere Welt gelangen."   
Gut das zu hören", Conchobar atmete erleichtert aus. Dann bückte er sich nach dem silbernen Gefäß und reichte ihn Ivar. „Ich glaube der gehört dir, Prinz."   
„Ich danke euch, mein König."   
  
Maeve, die sich inzwischen ein wenig gefangen hatte, trat vor den König. „König Conchobar, ich möchte mich dafür entschulden, was ich all die Jahre eurem Königreich antat. Doch das ist nun vorbei. Mit Freuden werde ich den Friedensvertrag unterzeichnen."   
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und der König ergriff sie. „Ich bin erfreut, dies zu hören."   
  
Die mystischen Ritter jubelten und fielen einander um den Hals. Der Krieg war endlich zu Ende, das war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein.   



	7. Epilog

  
Epilog   
  
  
Auf der ganzen Insel herrschte Jubel und jeder feierte. Eine lange deprimierende Zeit war endlich zu Ende gegangen.   
Cathbad versiegelte den Friedensvertrag, nachdem König Conchobar und Königin Maeve ihn unterzeichnet hatten. Diesen Moment hatten sich die mystischen Ritter natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Alle waren sie überglücklich.   
Die beiden Regenten besiegelten das Abkommen zu guter Letzt mit einem freundschaftlichen Händedruck.   
„Unsere Königreiche haben genug gelitten", meinte Conchobar, „Wir sollten den Wiederaufbau möglichst rasch in Gang bringen."   
„Das sollten wir. Und am effektivsten ist es, wenn wir uns dabei gegenseitig helfen." Maeve war wie verwandelt. Sie wirkte gelöst und ihr Lächeln war nicht länger böse und hinterhältig, sondern einfach nur ehrlich und glücklich.   
  
Nachdem die Königin gegangen war, um nach Temra zurück zu kehren, gab es für Conchobar noch etwas aus dem Weg zu räumen, dass ihm schwer zu schaffen machte. Er schickte alle bis auf Deirdre, Rohan und Garrett hinaus.   
„Du weißt, dass ich von deiner Verantwortungslosigkeit sehr enttäuscht war, Deirdre. Dein Verhalten war einer Prinzessin unwürdig."   
„Vater, es tut mir so leid. Bitte glaub mir das."   
„Nun, da es ja anscheinend vorbestimmt war, und da das Bündnis mit Rugad nicht mehr notwendig für Kells ist, bin ich einverstanden damit, dass Rohan und du zusammen bleiben könnt. Schließlich möchte ich, dass du glücklich bist."   
Deirdre fiel ihrem Vater um den Hals. „Danke Vater, ich danke dir."   
„Aber vergesst nicht, dass es letztendlich auf Garretts Vater ankommt. Auch er muss sein Einverständnis dazu geben, damit diese Verlobung gelöst werden kann."   
Garrett grinste, „Keine Sorge, das wird er."   
„Bist du denn gar nicht böse?" Die Prinzessin sah ihn etwas verwundert an.   
„Nein, dazu habe ich keinen Grund. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich es nicht ertragen hätte, dass wenn ich dich ansehe, die Liebe in deinen Augen einem anderen gilt, und nicht mir. Glaub mir, ich werde eine Frau finden, die mich so liebt, wie du Rohan liebst."   
„Ich bin froh, dass du es so siehst, Garrett."   
  
Ein paar Tage später standen zwei Abschiede an. Ivar und Garrett kehrten heim in ihre Königreiche.   
Die anderen mystischen Ritter umarmten ihren Freund und Mitstreiter nacheinander.   
„Komm uns mal besuchen, Ivar." meinte Rohan.   
„Das werde ich, verlasst euch darauf."   
„Dass du uns ja nicht vergisst", fügte Angus hinzu.   
Der Prinz boxte ihn in die Schulter, „Witzbold. Wie könnte ich euch je vergessen."   
Auch Garrett war fertig zum Aufbruch. Deirdre gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange.   
„Du bist in Kells immer willkommen. Und vergiss nicht, deinen Vater von mir zu grüßen." Conchobar klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
Dann gingen die beiden Prinzen ihre Wege. Aber beide wussten, dass sie nicht das letzte Mal in Kells gewesen waren.   
  
  
  
Monate waren vergangen. Der Frieden war auf der Insel eingekehrt und in den Dörfern war wieder etwas zu hören, das für lange Zeit unter den Kampfschreien und Waffenklirren verstummt gewesen schien: Das unbeschwerte Lachen der Kinder. Die Menschen konnten ihrem Tagewerk nun ohne Angst nachgehen.   
Nachdem die Melodien der Feste nach der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrags langsam verklungen waren, wurde jetzt die Geburt eines Königskindes gefeiert.   
  
Rohan saß am Bettrand, Deirdre strahlte ihn an. Sie wirkte erschöpft, ihr Haar klebte feucht an der Stirn. In den Armen hielt sie das neugeborene Baby. Beide waren überglücklich.   
Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet und König Conchobar trat ein: „Wie geht es euch beiden?" Sein Blick wanderte von seiner Tochter zu dem Baby und wieder zurück. „Da ist noch jemand, der hallo sagen möchte", er wies auf die Tür.   
Als Königin Maeve eintrat, verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Auch Rohan entfernte sich, da er wusste, dass Frauen manchmal unter sich sein mussten. Inzwischen hatte er seiner Mutter verziehen und es war ein gutes Gefühl sie nach all den Jahren wieder zu haben.   
  
Sie ließ sich am Bettrand nieder, dort wo zuvor Rohan gesessen hatte. „Hallo Deirdre. Wie fühlst du dich?"   
Die Prinzessin lächelte: „Erschöpft, aber glücklich. Kommt, begrüßt Eure Enkeltochter." Sie legte der anderen Frau das Baby in die Arme.   
„Habt ihr schon einen Namen ausgesucht?"   
„Rohan und ich haben uns auf Nuala geeinigt."   
„Nuala. Ein hübscher Name, das passt zu ihr." Maeve sah das Bündel in ihren Armen lange an. Eine Weile sprach niemand.   
„Woran denkt Ihr gerade?"   
Die Königin gab Deirdre ihr Kind wieder zurück: „Sie sieht aus wie Rohan, als er noch ein Baby war. Das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen Haare. Aber die Augen sind deine."   
  


_Ein Stern geht auf,   
erleuchtet die schwarze Nacht,   
bringt Licht in dunkle Herzen.   
  
Ein Stern geht auf,   
von weithin ist er zu erkennen,   
dringt auch zum finstersten Ort.   
  
Ein Stern geht auf,   
der niemandes Eigentum,   
und ein Teil von jedem ist._

  



End file.
